vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kira - Skill Tree
Crimson, Seductress, and Sanguine are the three skill trees of Kira. Crimson The Crimson skill tree is all about unleashing Kira in a different light, as a violent, bloodthirsty (literally) damage dealer in her Vampyre form who becomes increasingly harder to kill the more she is hurt. Tier 1 Feast - Passive - 5 ranks - Every time Kira deals damage to an enemy, she is healed for 3% of the damage done. Unlocks Bloody Healing in Tier 3 at rank 5. Wet Claws - Passive - 1 rank - Kira receives 2% additional healing from all sources. This increases by another 2% every single time she directly damages an enemy. Hair Whip - Ability - 1 rank - Kira uses her hair to lash out and wrap itself around an enemy. The enemy is then pulled to her and stunned for 1 turn. Unlocks Wing Sting in Tier 3. Tier 2 Blood Scream - Ability - 1 rank - Kira releases a blood curling scream, increasing the damage of her next attack by 30% and healing received from it by 50%. Blood Slash - Ability - 5 ranks - Kira slashes an enemy with a single precise strike, leaving a cut that bleeds for the remainder of the fight. Attacking this target heals Kira for 30% of damage done. Blood Slash counts as a light bleed. Unlocks Blood Rip in Tier 3 at rank 5. Sadism - Passive - 5 ranks - Kira takes dark delight in inflicting pain onto her enemies. She deals 2% increased damage to all enemies she's damaged. Tier 3 Bloody Healing - Passive - 1 rank - All self healing on Kira is increased by 1% for every 1% of health she is missing. Blood Rip - Ability - 5 ranks - Blood Slash becomes Blood Rip, increasing the bleed to heavy bleeding, and marked healing by an additional 2%. Unlocks Blood Shred in Tier 4. Wing Sting - Ability - 1 rank - Wing Sting allows Kira to use Hair Whip a second time on the same target once the first move's stun has ended, and becomes Wing Sting, which impales them with her wings and pulls them for a second stun. This is followed by a savage bite that deals moderate damage and heals Kira for 35% of the damage dealt. Tier 4 Crimson Frenzy - Ability - 1 rank - For 1 turn, Kira's damage and self healing is increased by 100%. Blood Shred - Ability - 1 rank - Blood Rip becomes Blood Shred, increasing the bleed to massive bleeding, and gives Kira 100% healing as damage done on the target. Tier 5 - Ultimate Tides of Blood - Passive - All bleeding caused by Kira is automatically made massive bleeding. Seductress Seductress is a skill tree that channels Kira's unmatched skill with charm magics. From having her enemies fight for her, to mass disruption amongst them, Seductress allows Kira to maintain full control of the battle and have it go the way ''she ''wants it to. Tier 1 Enthrall - Ability - 1 rank - Kira charms an enemy, causing it to attack another random foe. Does not end Kira's turn when used. Unlocks Deep Affection in Tier 3. Aura of Beauty - Passive - 5 ranks - All enemies are 10% less likely to attack Kira. Charm Spike - Passive - 1 rank - Whenever an enemy attacks Kira with a melee attack, Enthrall is instantly cast on them. Tier 2 Wink - Ability - 1 rank - Kira strikes a sultry pose and winks at her target, stunning it for 1 turn. Hot and Bothered - Ability - 5 ranks - Kira channels a small amount of charm magic at the target which lasts five turns. Each turn, they have a 20% chance to become enthralled for a single turn, increasing by 20% every turn. Casting Hot and Bothered does not end Kira's turn. Deceiving Kiss - Ability - 5 ranks - Kira appears before her target and gives them a kiss on the lips, which deals 7% of their maximum health and heals Kira for 7% of her own. Tier 3 Deep Affection - Passive - 1 rank - Enthrall now causes the target to once again attack one of their own allies at random their next turn. Unlocks Lasting Infatuation in Tier 4. My One and Only - Ability - 5 ranks - Kira marks a target enemy. That enemy will never attack her, and all damage it takes has 7% of that turned into healing for her. Seduce - Ability - 1 rank - Kira seduces a target enemy, taking control of their next turn. Tier 4 Lasting Infatuation - Passive - 1 rank - Enthrall now marks an enemy, granting Kira full control of the target for a bonus turn that takes place before their own for the remainder of the battle. Only one target can be marked at a time. Violent Jealousy - Passive - 1 rank - Whenver Kira attacks an enemy, all other enemies become jealous that it has her attention. Every attack made to that enemy makes the other foes have a 25% chance to attack them out of jealousy. Tier 5 - Ultimate The Crimson Bride - Ability - 1 rank - Kira completely seduces an enemy, granting control of them for the entire battle. Sanguine The Sanguine skill tree focuses heavily on Kira's unparalleled mastery of Hemomancy. She not only gains access to powerful spells, but is granted potent healing as well as empowering her allies. Tier 1 The Sanguine Princess - Passive - 5 ranks - All attacks made by Kira and her allies heal her for 5% of the damage dealt. Unlocks Sanguine Queen in Tier 2 at rank 5. Blood Pool - Ability - 5 ranks - Kira conjures a pool of blood on the ground that lasts two turns. 10% of all damage dealt during those two turns is afterwards returned as healing to Kira and the party. Blood for Blood - Ability - 1 rank - Kira siphons 20% of an allies health to heal herself for the amount stolen. Tier 2 The Sanguine Queen - Passive - 5 ranks - All healing effects on Kira are increased by 5%. 5% of all her self heals are granted as healing for her allies. Unlocks Sanguine Empress in Tier 3 at rank 5. Blood Boil - Ability - 5 ranks - Kira raises the blood temperature of an ally, increasing all damage done and taken by 5%. Echoing Hearts - Passive - 1 rank - Kira can hear the blood coursing through her enemies' veins. Whenever an enemy is made to bleed, Kira is healed for 100% of the bleed damage they take. Tier 3 The Sanguine Empress - Passive - 1 rank - Increases all healing effects on Kira by another 10%, and her allies by 20%. Whenever an ally is bleeding, they instead heal instead of taking damage. Unlocks Sanguine Goddess in Tier 4. Hemomancy - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases the damage of Kira's blood spells by 5%. Every time she attacks an enemy with a spell, nearby enemies take 6% damage of the original attack. Unlocks Hemomaster in Tier 4 at rank 5. Orbs of Blood - Ability - 1 rank - Kira summons an orb of blood that orbits around the battlefield. After 3 turns, she can choose to detonate it on her enemies, dealing 30% of all the healing her allies received in those 3 turns as damage, or vice versa. Tier 4 The Sanguine Goddess - Ability - 1 rank - Allows Kira to ascend and enter her Blood Goddess form. All her damage and healing is increased by 25% for 2 turns. Hemomaster - Passive - 1 rank - All of Kira's blood spells now deal true damage. Tier 5 - Ultimate Rain of Blood - Ability - 1 rank - Kira calls down a rain of blood onto the battlefield that lasts 5 turns. For those five turns, ALL damage done heals her for 5% of the damage dealt. Category:GAME STUFF